


Peppermint Gum and a Deathwish

by RedSkittleCure



Series: The harrowing saga of chewing gum [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, It's kinda dumb but whatever, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck can't back down from challenges. Or dares from Jeff and Lester, even if they mean sudden death. Sudden death as in swapping spit and a piece gum with a certain John Casey.</p><p>Set sometime after Chuck and Sarah 'break up'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Gum and a Deathwish

**Author's Note:**

> As a forewarning, I wrote this a long time ago and it's just been sitting in my Google Drive, collecting dust. It's probably shit but I wrote it in like forty-five minutes at the time. 
> 
> I spent five minutes editing it, but I'm crap at editing my own work, so please feel completely free to correct me on anything.

The dare was simple, ridiculously simple, but the problem was that, like all the dares Jeff and Lester came up with, it had a twist. But who was Chuck to ever step down from a challenge? No matter how much pain might be inflicted onto him as the outcome.

But this. This… Well Chuck was fairly sure that this would lead to his death, he being the Intersect or not, because this was seriously crossing, like, five different lines all in one go. Including the line between Jeff and Lester and Chuck about actually defining his sexuality. Chuck had been successfully avoiding giving them a concrete answer for quite a few years now, ever since the Luke incident had planted the seed in their minds.

Chuck thought that his whole relationship with Sarah had cleared that up, but obviously because they’d broken up, Jeff and Lester had decided that enough was enough.  
Morgan wasn’t any help either, he’d just patted him on his back and offered to stop Casey right before he shot Chuck in any fatal areas, before sending him out to his inevitable death. At least Morgan already knew the answer to the, apparently very intriguing, question; that way when Chuck died there wouldn’t be any loose ends in that area. Not that that was a good thing really though, because Jeff and Lester would then know the answer and Chuck really didn’t want that. Although, considering the nature of the dare, if Chuck didn’t die, they would most likely get a lot worse. And multiply. And be even more of a death risk.

Jeff appears in front of him, “I do believe it’s time Chuck,” he says with a pointed look over at Casey, who was currently shelving in the home decor section, “Remember, the dare is to put a piece of gum into Casey’s mouth. A piece of gum that you’re chewing.”

“Right, and try an run away fast enough so he won’t be able to kill me where I stand,” Chuck mutters before walking over to where his death is waiting, shelving microwaves with a scowl.

He snaps his gum nervously as he walks past the Nerd Herd desk where Morgan is standing. He looks at Chuck helplessly,

“Good luck buddy. I’ll distract him so you can run.” Chuck nods, snapping his gum again. 

Peppermint, thank god. He’s pretty sure if it was fruity that Casey would kill him simply for it not being manly enough.

In a far too short amount of time, Chuck finds himself in the Home Decor section, standing at the edge of, what he imagines is, Casey’s bubble. He tries to enjoy a few seconds of nerve-wracking silence while, hopefully not blatantly ogling the NSA agent’s muscles. Casey stands in front of him, unnoticing, and Chuck watches as his muscles flex every time he aggressively shoves items on the shelf. And then Chuck accidentally snaps his gum, breaking the almost silence.

Casey glances over at him without pausing. An eyebrow raises pointedly, “Yes, Chuck?”

Chuck doesn’t say anything - can’t say anything for a full minute and he’s pretty sure that if he hadn’t worn Casey down at all he would be halfway to dead by now. Instead of making any movement for violence, Casey merely stops shelving and turns to give his full attention to Chuck,  
“Something the matter?” and the eyebrow raises higher.

Morgan pops up behind Casey’s right shoulder, motioning somewhere behind Chuck. Shit.

Chuck bites the bullet, “Please don’t kill me,” and swoops in, placing his lips on Casey’s. It’s surprisingly nice, and a part of Chuck doesn’t want it to end. Then he remembers why he’s doing it in the first place and he tries his hardest to shut that part up.

He manages to complete the dare before Casey shoves him away, looking uncharacteristically debauched. About two minutes too late, Chuck thinks to himself, before remembering he’s supposed to be dying right about now.

“What the fuck?” Casey spits out instead of a violent outburst, and Chuck grins widely before walking quickly away. When he hears Casey snap his gum behind him, Chuck kicks it into high gear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's pretty terrible, but for what it's worth I found Casey's side that I wrote a while ago, and that's a lot worse. Or less funny. Or both.. yeah probably both.


End file.
